


Dinner At Iwaizumi's

by ShrimpyChan



Series: Kuya Hajime [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Filipino words and Phrases, Fluff, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Himari loves Tooru, Kuya Tooru, M/M, Tagalog, kuya hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa stays for the night at the Iwaizumi's. It's pretty normal, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner At Iwaizumi's

**Author's Note:**

> I used Hajime instead of the usual Iwaizumi just for the sake of avoiding confusion!
> 
> Everything in italics are in Filipino.
> 
> Well, I hope you guys would enjoy this too! =)))))

“I’m home!” Hajime called out as he took off his shoes by the door.

 

“Sorry for the intrusion!” Oikawa said as he toed off his shoes as well and placed them right next to Hajime’s.

 

Hajime and Oikawa could hear little footsteps getting nearer and nearer. Hajime smiled as he waited for his six year old sister to appear.

 

“Welcome home, _Kuya!_ ” Himari, Iwaizumi’s little sister, immediately jumped right into her big brother’s arms and made him carry her. Hajime laughed and peppered kisses all over her face.

 

Himari gave her big brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek when she finally realized the presence of another person.

 

“ _Kuya_ Tooru!” Himari squealed, her arms reaching out for Oikawa. Hajime had to keep her from squirming away from him and towards Oikawa so she wouldn’t accidentally fall. Thankfully, Oikawa was nice enough to take her from Hajime and carry her in his arms.

 

“Hello, Hima-chan! How are you today?” Oikawa smiled at her as he poked her chubby cheeks.

 

“I’m good, _Kuya_ Tooru! I’ve missed you!” Himari giggled as Oikawa continued to poke her cheek.

 

“Well, I missed you too, Hima-chan. You’ve grown so big since the last time I saw you!” Oikawa chuckled as he carried her inside the living room.

 

“But you just saw me last week!” Himari grinned, one of her front teeth missing.

 

“Really? My, you’ve really grown! You’ve been eating a lot, haven’t you?” Oikawa laughed as he gently poked her belly, which emitted a fit of giggles from the little girl.

 

“ _Kuya_ Tooru, stop! It tickles!” Himari laughed as she tried to push his hand away from her. Hajime just looked at the pair and smiled before heading towards the kitchen where he knows his parents are.

 

“ _Ma, Pa,_ Oikawa’s here,” Hajime said as he approached his parents. Hajime kissed them both on the cheek. He mumbled a quiet “Mano po” before he took his mom’s hand and bowed until his forehead touched the back of his mother’s hand. He did the same with his father.

 

“Hajime, will Tooru-kun be staying for dinner?” Hajime’s father asked.

 

“ _Opo. Ma, Pa,_ can he stay for the night? It’s Friday and we don’t have morning practice tomorrow,” Hajime asked politely as he looked from his mother to his father. The pair shrugged and smiled.

 

“As long as it’s okay with Tooru’s parents,” Hajime’s mother said. She turned her attention back to soup that she was making.

 

“Thank you,” Hajime said. He was about to leave the kitchen when Oikawa suddenly came in.

 

“ _Tito, tita!_ ” Oikawa greeted cheerfully. Hajime’s parents looked at the tall young man and smiled at him.

 

Oikawa approached Hajime’s father first, mumbled a soft "Mano po" before he took his hand and bowed until his forehead touched the back of his hand. He did the same with Hajime’s mother. Hajime’s mother cupped Oikawa’s cheeks and cooed at him for being such a handsome, polite, young man. Hajime just rolled his eyes at the sight.

 

“You’ll be staying for the night, Tooru?” Hajime’s mother gave Oikawa’s cheek one last pinch before letting go of him.

 

“Yes, _tita_. I hope you wouldn’t mind,” Oikawa smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“Of course we don’t mind. You know you’re always welcome here, _hijo,”_ Hajime’s mother smiled before she resumed in stirring the soup.

 

“Dinner will be ready in an hour. You boys could go and wash up first.  We’ll just call you when the food’s ready.”

 

“ _Opo, Pa.”_

“Yes, _Tito!”_

The pair went upstairs to Hajime’s room with little Himari trailing right behind them.

 

“ _Kuya,_ where are you going? Are you going to play? Can I come with you?”

 

Hajime crouched down and picked up his little sister in his arms and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. “ _Kuya_ and _Kuya_ Oikawa would just wash up first, okay? Go to your room and we’ll play with you there once we’re done.”

 

“Why do you still call _Kuya_ Tooru by his surname? Why don’t you call him Tooru, _Kuya_?” Himari tilted her head as she stared at her big brother with her big, black eyes.

 

“Yeah, _Kuya_ Hajime. Why aren’t you calling me Tooru?” Oikawa chimed from behind them. He approached the two siblings and draped an arm over Hajime’s shoulder. He looked down at Himari and winked at her. She just giggles and Hajime just rolled his eyes at the two.

 

“Just go to your room and we’ll be there in a minute, okay _bab_?” Hajime put her back down and patted her butt.

 

“Fine,” Himari stuck her tongue out at her brother all the while hugging Oikawa’s leg before she went straight to her bedroom.

 

The two watched as Himari went inside her room before Hajime elbowed Oikawa in the stomach. “You! Stop stealing my little _bab’s_ affection,” Hajime huffed as he stormed towards his room.

 

“Iwa-chan, it’s not my fault your sister likes me more than you!” Oikawa cackled as he rubbed his stomach while following Hajime to his room.

 

“Shut up and close the door, Kusokawa,” Hajime said sternly as he threw his gym bag on his bed and started stripping off his jacket and shirt.

 

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice. He placed his bag on the floor right next to Hajime’s drawers. He took off his jacket, folded it and placed it on top of his bag neatly. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head.

 

When Hajime didn’t answer, Oikawa just quietly made his way behind Hajime. He loosely wrapped his arms around Hajime’s bare torso and rested his chin on Hajime’s shoulder. Oikawa pulled Hajime as close as possible until his bare chest is touching the ace’s bare back. They stayed like that for a minute, neither one of them saying anything.

 

Hajime sighed softly, restraining himself from turning around and looking at Oikawa.

 

“Tooru?”

 

“Hm?” Oikawa hummed, still holding Hajime close to him.

 

“Are you okay? Is something wrong, Tooru?” Hajime placed his hand on top of Oikawa’s that was resting on top of his abdomen.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Hajime. It’s just…”

 

“Just?”

 

“Why can’t we call each other by our first names in front of other people, Hajime?”

 

Hajime inhaled, held it in for a moment, before releasing a deep sigh. He turned around in Oikawa’s arms and looked at his childhood friend right in the eyes. “You know why, Tooru.”

 

“No, I don’t Haji—Oof!”

 

Before Oikawa could retaliate, Hajime pushed a clean towel right in his face. “Just go and wash up, Tooru. _Bab_ is waiting for us.” Hajime pulled away from Oikawa’s embrace and pushed him towards the bathroom in his room.

 

“B-But Hajime!” Oikawa whined as he was being shoved inside the bathroom. Hajime closed the door before Oikawa could complain even more.

 

“Just hurry up, Kusokawa!” Hajime yelled. He flopped down on his bed face first and groaned into his pillow.

 

Faint murmurs of “So mean, Iwa-chan” could be heard from the bathroom along with the sound of the shower being turned on.

 

+++++

 

Oikawa and Hajime were now in Himari’s room. Himari was snuggly tucked in between Oikawa’s legs. Hajime was reading her a book filled with Filipino folktales. Right now, he’s reading her the story about a monkey and a turtle who were once friends who found a banana tree and split it in half between themselves.

 

Oikawa could pick up a few words here and there, but most of it he never really heard of before. So instead of listening, he busied himself with braiding Himari’s hair. He loved playing and styling with Himari’s hair. Her hair was long and smooth and she wasn’t like other kids who were always moving around. She was behave, polite and very lovely. Oikawa could see why Hajime spoils her so much. She’s wonderful and Oikawa couldn’t help but love her too.

 

+++++

 

They were all seated on the floor around the table. They all said their thanks before digging in.

 

“So, _hijo_ , how’s school?” Hajime’s mother asked. Both the boys looked at her to know who she was referring to.

 

Oikawa met her eyes and smiled politely. “School is fine, _tita,_ ” Oikawa piped out. “Volleyball practice is less intense now since the season is over.”

 

“I hope you’re not overworking yourself too much, Tooru-kun,” Hajime’s father said before picking a piece of meat from the platter and placing it in his bowl.

 

“Don’t worry, _tito_. I have your son here to make sure I don’t do just that. He’s very strict, you know,” Oikawa said with a laugh. Hajime just groaned. He looked up at his parents who he caught sharing knowing glances with each other. Hajime just sighed and continued eating his meal.

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, _hijo_ ,” Hajime’s mother said, flashing him and Hajime a smile.

 

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Himari asked Oikawa to feed her, which her mom scolded her for. Oikawa reassured her it’s okay and that he’d be happy to feed little Hima-chan.

 

Everything was fine and dandy until, of course, Oikawa opened his big mouth.

 

“Oh, _tita_ , Iwa-chan taught me a new phrase the other day,” Oikawa said as he was wiping Himari’s mouth with a table napkin.

 

“Oy, Oikawa—“

 

“Oh really? What did he taught you this time, Tooru?” she smiled at him before she shot Hajime a look.

 

“Oikawa, I don’t think—“

 

Oikawa cleared his throat before uttering the words, “ _Malibog na bakla ako.”_

 

Everyone went silent.

 

Hajime went pale.

 

His father choked on the tea he was sipping.

 

Himari was just sitting comfortably on Oikawa’s lap while playing with his long slender fingers, apparently not noticing the tension in the room.

 

Oikawa just looked at Hajime, Hajime’s mother then at Hajime’s father. He tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Oikawa asked.

 

Hajime finally looked up only to see his mother trying to contain her temper. He could already see the vein on her forehead. _Shit._

 

“Hajime,” his mother said softly. Shit. _Shit. Putangina._ She only calls him by his name when she’s really mad. “Mind helping me wash the dishes, Hajime?”

 

He was now shaking but he nodded and got up anyway. He picked up all the empty dishes before following his mother back to the kitchen.

 

Moments later, a chorus of _“Tinamaan ka ng magaling! Kung anu-ano ang tinuturo mo sa kaniya! Puro katarantaduhan lang ba ang alam mo, ha?! Lintik kang bata ka! Manang-mana ka sa ama mo! Parehas kayong sira ulo!”_ could be heard all throughout the house.

 

Oikawa was staring at the direction of the kitchen, his fingers twirling on the ends of Himari’s hair. He looked at Hajime’s father and asked, “ _Tito,_ what is _tita_ saying?”

 

Hajime’s father looked at the young man and smiled, “I think it’s better if you don’t find out, Tooru-kun. Don’t worry about it.”

 

And with that, Oikawa just shrugged and picked Himari in his arms and blew raspberries kisses on her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god when i planned this in the first place this was supposed to be a crack fic but it ended up being cute and fluffy and AAHHHH!!! but hey at least there was a BIT of crack in the end ;))) thank you so much for reading!!! comments and kudos are very much appreciated! <333


End file.
